sesamestfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 27 (2016)
Sesame Street's 27th Season was aired on Discovery Kids in July 4, 2016. and on Nine Network in August 8. Season Overview Season 27 continues Sesame Workshop's STRAM Curriclum (Spelling, Technicals, Radiology, Math and Art) and STREAM (adding Engineering). and Also includes a Many Street Stories from (Episode 4022, Episode 4029, Episode 4035, Episode 4040 and Episode 4045). The Season 27 includes the Project "Sesame Street's Magical Stories and Celebrating Parties Forever" a New Project of Street Stories its Produced by Working Dog Productions and the American Production Company "Sesame Workshop". This Season Re-debuts a new 2005 cold-open its call? Charli's Body Movement, and in the end of each episode features trailer of Street Stories. Two new segments where added to the Season, Global Grover and Smart Cookies. Cast changes The Season 27 presents a new human cast of Sesame Street, John, a lunch center owner was Played by Nathaniel Willemse, Albert, a Game center owner was Played by Jai Waetford, Ryan a Book-it Shop owner was Played by Johann Ruys, Casey, The video center owner was Played by Casey Burgess, Mr. Hanway, a Hooper's Store owner was Played by Greg Sellar, David a Brazilian-Australian Friend of Casey and a Helpful of Book-it Shop was Played by Davi Eduardo de Oliveira, Rodney, A Sound shop owner was Played by Lachlan Stuart, Mark, a Helpful of Hooper's Store was Played by Joshua Revelman and Lauren, a Helpful of Casey's Video Center was Played by Lauren Brant, Giorgia, a Sesame Street Sport Court owner and Friend of David was played by Giorgia Boni and Kyle, A Helpful of Rodney's Sound Shop was Played by Kyle Sandilands. and also four new human characters where debuted this season, Emily was played by Emily Browning, Sunny was played by Sun Pezzimenti, Ryan was played by Brenton Twaites and Emanuela was played by Emanuela Rei. Set Changes *Major Additions to the Set includes Book-it Shop won a new design. *In the place of the arbor has a car garage was changed by Casey's Video Center, a staircase and Upper-Door from the carriage house was added in the arbor and also a Sesame Street Pizzeria won a new beautiful design, *John's Lunch Center and Rodney's Sound Shop was moved next to the Book-it Shop. *David's House was added on the 123 Sesame Street. *Hooper's Store won a new colorful design. *In Around the Corner, Albert's Game Center and Sesame Street Sport Court was added to the Set. *And the Subway Station was moved between Albert's Game Center and Sesame Street Sport Court *The Sesame Street Set was designed by Graeme Haddon and constructed by AM-Set Construction. Book-it Shop's New Design.png|A New Design of Book-it Shop Hooper's Store wins a New Design.png|Hooper's Store has a New Design New Arbor with Tables and Chairs and 2 Lampposts.png|Arbor wins a Two-Story Building, Staircase and Upper-door was Added in The Arbor since Season 33 (2002) on the US Version of Sesame Street and Sesame Street Pizzeria wins a New Design Picture4.png|David's House was Added on 123s New Around the Corner.png|Albert's Game Center, Subway Station and Sesame Street Sport Court was Added in Around the Corner|link=' Picture6.png|John's Lunch Center and Rodney's Sound Shop was Added next to Book-it Shop Production The Season began Production on January 4 and Wrapped on Febuary 19, 2016, The Street Stories was Filmed From January 4 to Febuary 19, 2016 The Letter of the Day and The Number of the Day Segments was Filmed on April 7, 2016, The Season was Filmed at Docksland Studios Mellbourne in Victoria, Australia. Episodes Episodes 2701 - 2752 (52 episodes) *Episode 2701 - Welcome to Sesame Street, Everyone (O, 2) *Episode 2702 - One World, One Sky (H, 5) *Episode 2703 - Giorgia arrives on Sesame Street (P, 8) *Episode 2704 - The Robots Invades a Book-it Shop (A, 100) *Episode 2705 - Funny Magic Show (Q, 7) *Episode 2706 - David's African Mbiraband (O, 9) *Episode 2707 - The Dancing Bus Party on Book-it Shop (H, 10) *Episode 2708 - Elmo and David's First Sleep on 123s with Casey (J, 9) *Episode 2709 - The Great Spolights (B, 18) *Episode 2710 - Wonders of the World (Z, 5) *Episode 2711 - Louie Considers Moving (repeat) (P, 5) *Episode 2712 - What's a Mess (S, 3) *Episode 2713 - Dead or Alive 2 Championship on Sesame Street (T, 6) *Episode 2714 - Happy Valentines (R, 16) *Episode 2715 - Eurodance 90's Party on Sesame Street (O, 12) *Episode 2716 - Johnny Gets to Book-it Shop (N, 8) *Episode 2717 - Penguin Loves to Sing (repeat) (M, 2) *Episode 2718 - Sesame Game Festival (O, 100) *Episode 4040 - The Automatic Lemonade Pouring Machine (repeat) (U, 18) *Episode 2719 - Friendship Party on Sesame Street (L, 4) *Episode 2720 - The Raiders of Lost Exam (K, 2) *Episode 2721 - Albert the Tiebreaker (D, 11) *Episode 2722 - Number 7 Games (Y, 7) *Episode 2723 - Rainy Games on Sesame Street (H, 15) *Episode 2724 - Benny's Birthday Party (O, 9) *Episode 2725 - Chaos at Albert's Game Center (J, 7) *Episode 2726 - Rosita meets Frogs wearing Crown (repeat) (G, 20) *Episode 2727 - Goldilocks gets Messing (repeat) (P, 8) *Episode 2728 - Elmo loves Olives (X, 0) *Episode 2729 - Super Heroes to The Rescue (A, 8) *Episode 2730 - Sesame Street Gets All About Me (G, 5) *Episode 2731 - Friendship Party (K, 12) *Episode 2732 - Carnival Party on Sesame Street (H, 20) *Episode 2733 - Marcus and Albert gets Lunch (U, 17) *Episode 2734 - Kevin gets Make-a-Wish Trip (repeat) (J, 7) *Episode 2735 - Miles make a Band Pratice (repeat) (Y, 5) *Episode 2736 - Shock! Extortion! (A, 7) *Episode 2737 - At Loggheads! (H, 5) *Episode 2738 - Elmo's Stand-up Comedy (W, 10) *Episode 2739 - Benny's Lunchtime (L, 5) *Episode 2740 - Sesame Street Gets a Very Special (F, 11) *Episode 2741 - John's Lover (J, 8) *Episode 2742 - Summer in the Courtyard (W, 10) *Episode 2743 - Babercue's Party on Sesame Street (F, 6) *Episode 2744 - David's Radio Station (T, 8) *Episode 2745 - Elmo's Toy Box (F, 11) *Episode 2746 - Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game (repeat) (Z. 16) *Episode 2747 - Sesame Street Lunch Contest (O, 11) *Episode 2748 - Word Woman, A Super Girl (O, 18) *Episode 2749 - Used Books Sales on the Book-it Shop (A, 8) *Episode 2750 - The Search of the Letter H (H, 6) *Episode 2751 - Casey and Giorgia's first sleepover on David's House *Episode 2752 - Getting Ready to Draw (B, 8) Notes *The Season 27 introduces a new opening and closing sequences, new graphic package and new format. *The first season have produced 52 episodes. *This season continues to running to 60 minutes. Airing First-run episodes of Sesame Street began airing on Discovery Kids in 2016. The season debuted on Monday, July 4, 2016, with two new episodes (2701 and 2702) airing back-to-back at 9:00AM ET/PT. In the subsequent weeks, a new episode will air on TLC every Saturday at 11:00am followed by a repeat at 15:30pm. New episodes will debut each Morning and Afternoon for 11 weeks (from monday to friday), running from July 3th until the end of the season on September 13rd. The final episode of the season (2752) will be broadcast on September 13, 2016 on Tuesday. The show will continue to air on Nine Network as well, The episodes from Season 27 its aired in August 8, 2016. Cast *Mr. Hanway: Greg Sellar *Casey: Casey Burgess *Albert: Jai Waetford *Rodney: Lachlan Stuart *Benny: Johann Ruys *John: Nathaniel Willemse *David: Davi Eduardo de Oliveira *Lauren: Lauren Brant *Kyle: Kyle Sandilands *Mark: Joshua Revelman *Conrad: David Wehman *Giorgia: Giorgia Boni *Emily: Emily Browning *Ryan: Brenton Twaites *Sunny: Sun Park *Johnny: Tim Maddren *Emanuela: Emanuela Rei *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Muppets of Sesame Street *Brianne Turk, Pam Arciero, Martin P. Robinson, Frank OZ, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, R. Bruce Conelly, Rick Lyon, Bryant Young, Tyler Bunch, Steve Withmire, Eric Jacobson, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Tim Lagasse, Sophie Kartins, Ryan Dillon, PaulMc Ginnis, Brian Muehl, Natalie Duarte, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Jim Martin, Erin Marshall, Matt Vogel, NoelMacNeal, Jim Henson, Camile Bonroa, Dave Goelz, Carmen Osbahr, Bill Barreta, Louise Gold, Leslie Carara-Rudolph, David Stephens, Jennifer Banhart, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Rickey Boyd, PeterMacKennan, Katryn Mullen, Alyce Martins, Graeme Haddon and Tennage Nash. CopyRights © 2016 Sesame Workshop. Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Season Guide